monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
High Minotauros/Carol
Carol is a friendly High Minotauros. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "There are many violent monsters around here. Big sister pities you..." "Muscles are good..." "I'm from a tribe among Minotauros that excels in combat. We're very strong, ufufu..." "The Demon Cow Queen is a compassionate woman. She is the most suitable for the position of Queen Beast." "Even if I burn calories, I cannot squeeze my breasts. This is troubling..." "I get fat quickly if I don't get a lot of exercise..." "This will be a little rough, ufufu..." "Muscle ♪ Muscle ♪" "Beef bowl is my favorite food... But I can't tell my friends." "In addition to swords, I'm also good with axes. Because big sister is a warrior of the Minotaur Tribe..." "With this, you can keep at it even at night... ♪" (+1 Boost Drink) "I'll give you an allowance, ufufu..." (+ 1135G) "This hoof broke off... It has value, so I'll give it to you." (+1 Bull Hoof) "My stomach is empty... Do you have any meat?" (Give 1 Meat) *Yes - "Ufufu, thank you. ♪"(+20 Affinity) *No - "I wonder why you would say that...?" "Could you lend big sister some aid...?" (Give 681G) *Yes - "Ufufu, thank you. ♪"(+25 Affinity) *No - "I wonder why you would say that...?" "My sword is damaged, I need a replacement..." (Give 1 Grand Sword) *Yes - "Ufufu, thank you. ♪"(+30 Affinity) *No - "I wonder why you would say that...?" "Hey, do you want to have a good time with your big sister?" *I want to - "Alright then, let's do a good workout... First we'll start with 100 sit-ups, and then 100 push-ups..." (+10 Affinity) *I don't want to - "Is that so? I thought about doing some muscle training together." "What is your favorite sport?" *Baseball - "Yes, big sister likes baseball. Let's play with my friends next time. ♪" (+5 Affinity) *Soccer - "Really... Big sister isn't good at kicking. We wouldn't be able to sweat together." (-5 Affinity) *Wrestling - "Perhaps you want to wrestle with big sister? ...What a hopeless child. ♪" (+10 Affinity) "I wonder if pink hair looks a little stupid...?" *Your hair looks stupid - "That kind of makes big sister mad..." (-5 Affinity) *Not at all - "That's right. ♪" (+5 Affinity) *It's lewd - "I wonder what you're thinking about...?" (+10 Affinity) "I want to wear some accessories on my horns... What do you think would look good?" *Ribbon - "I wonder if it would be a bit too simple... Well, it's not bad." *Ring - "A ring would be stylish. I wonder if I could get a golden ring to wear." (+10 Affinity) *Shimenawa - "How auspicious... Thinking about it is making me feel lightheaded." (-5 Affinity) "Which do you like more, meat or vegetables...?" *Meat - "So does big sister... Why don't we eat some vegetables together to shape up?" (+10 Affinity) *Vegetables - "Really? I envy you... Big sister doesn't like vegetables very much." Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Carol: "If I relax in a place like this, I won't get any exercise... Will you take big sister along?" With Mina: Mina: "Big Sister Mino! Hey!" Carol: "Again... please call me Big Sister Carol." Mina: "Your boobs are as amazing as ever, Big Sister Mino!" Carol: "If you don't listen to what people say, I'll massage your breasts and make them bigger." Mina: "Heheeeh! The were big from the start!" With Cow Demon Queen: Cow Demon Queen: "Carol... Among all of my idiotic brethren, you're a reliable one." Carol: "It's been very hard work... If it's okay with me, I'll help anytime." Cow Demon Queen: "Excellent, a good idea came to mind that you should become a queen. You'll need a large amount of beef bowl first..." Carol: "I decline." With San: San: "You're a minotauros warrior aren't you... You appear to be quite spirited, aren't you?!" Carol: "You're incredibly ferocious yourself. I thought elves were all gentle." San: "I hail from the proud Amazoness tribe. And you?" Carol: "I'm just an ordinary minotauros, but... I'm told you can depend on big sister. ♪" Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Carol: "Ufufu... ♪" Carol is smiling! happens 2nd Action: Carol: "Ei! Yaa!" Carol aimlessly flails their weapon around! enemy takes damage 3rd Action: Carol: "Let's go... Oh, no!" Carol gets psyched up! gets increased attack next turn 4th Action: Carol: "Ei! Yaa!" Carol is practicing swinging her weapon around. happens 5th Action: Carol: "Yes, it's big sister's milk. ♪" Carol presents a gift! Milk Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:Minotaur Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Artist: Neko Manma